


A Pooka in A Tub

by Kalorii



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalorii/pseuds/Kalorii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Bunnymund manages to catch fleas every once in a while. Jack has the ability to turn even the most routine bathtime into a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pooka in A Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of silliness - and a touch of smut. Idea is courtesy of [just-another-jack's mun](http://just-another-jack.tumblr.com/) and her friend. I hope you enjoy, guys!

It wasn't just the rabbit's nose that was twitching as the creature leaned back with a relaxed sigh in the warm, scented water. Jack Frost could hardly believe that he was now standing here helping his lover try to get rid of fleas.

"Since when could you get these things, Cottontail?" he had asked the night Bunny begrudgingly admitted to the infestation. For some reason, it was amusing to the winter spirit that someone like himself could even manage to get something so basic as fleas. Yet even he had seen the bugs leaping around in that grey fur.

Jack's initial offer to help freeze them off by turning the Pooka into a living ice sculpture then breaking him out of the ice had been met with a scowl - and the threat to give the young Guardian fleas. He was pretty sure that no flea could live on him but he didn't want to have them as uninvited guests if they could.

Now here he was sitting in a room with a simple drain and an old fashioned wooden bathtub in a remote corner of the Warren. Lightly scented bubbles drifted out of the bathtub now and then, Jack reaching up with one finger to freeze one and watch as it fell to the floor and shattered with a gentle sound. A sloshing noise made the winter spirit look down with amusement, knowing that he was probably irritating Bunny by goofing off.

Picking up the scrub brush once more, he started rubbing it through the drenched fur. "What did you do before you had me as your own personal bath slave?" Jack asked with a slight smirk. He reached down to pick up a bucket, filling it with some of the water from the large tub and then dropping it unceremoniously over the Pooka's head. "Don't tell me you got North to do this."

"Oh, rack off," Aster muttered, his ears twitching as he tried to resist shaking the water off. "Of course I didn't get him to do it. I did it myself."

Sighing dramatically, the young Guardian leaned over so that his nose touched Bunny's. "I was just thinking North did it because of the way this water smells like you're bathing in a tub of liquid candy canes."

Bunny simply smirked, not moving away at all from the touch. In fact, he leaned forward and rubbed his soft nose against Jack's as he enjoyed doing. "Peppermint helps to repel 'em. First wash was to kill the little buggers, this one is to help 'em stay away for a while. Next time I'll be careful about which clover I roll in."

A bemused grin tugged at Jack's lips before he let out a light-hearted laugh, dropping the brush he'd held to put his hands on his lover's cheeks. "Wait, wait. Are you telling me that you actually _rolled_ in clover?" The image in his mind of this huge rabbit lying in a field flopping over and just rolling on anything was priceless. He pulled himself up as he laughed, shaking his head. "I wish I'd been there!"

This time Aster said nothing for a while, simply content to let the winter spirit laugh like a hyena. Jack didn't notice the fact that the Pooka had picked up the bucket that had been used earlier and dipped into the water. Not until the warmer water hit him full in the face, leaving him to sputter and nearly fall over on his behind.

Jack reached up quickly, the water which was undoubtedly just warm to Aster feeling several degrees hotter to the young Guardian. He grabbed a towel and started rubbing his face, turning to shoot a glare at his lover. A smirk still tugged at his lips and he wasn't about to give the Pooka the satisfaction of knowing how that was more amusing than irritating. "Are you trying to kill me? That water's hot, Cottontail."

Snorting lightly, Bunny filled the bucket with water again and smirked. "I don't see you meltin' just yet so it's not that hot. You should come and join me in here."

"With all those nasty bugs and your fur floating around in there? No thanks, I'll pass," the winter spirit said with a soft grin, holding up his hands. Bunny knew that he was always adverse to going into any body of water though he had been getting better with it. A tub wasn't going to kill him unless he forgot he had legs.

Another bucketful of water hit the young Guardian, this time soaking his front much to his dismay. He looked up with an honest scowl now, reaching down to tug at his soaked hoodie. It wasn't going to turn to ice right away, the water was too warm for that, but he could hear it start already. "Really? Are we playing this game now?"

Tossing the bucket as he was clearly sure that his job with it was done, Aster shrugged and grinned with satisfaction. "Well you might as well join me now that you'll be wearin' nothin' anyways." The irritatingly smug Pooka shifted and patted the side of the tub, tilting his head and looking quite inviting.

With a soft sigh, Jack slipped his hoodie over his head and dropped it down to the floor. He reached down to start working at his belt, shaking his head. "Now I'm going to smell like a candy cane for a month. If those elves eat me while I'm at the Pole next time, it's all your fault." Without any hesitation at all, the teen's pants joined his hoodie on the floor and he kicked them behind him.

There was a time when he was shy about being so bare but not any longer. Bunny was clearly admiring his mate with his intense green eyes and Jack just grinned under the gaze. Such a look did wonders for a guy's ego and he couldn't resist moving his body a little more sensually as he tilted his head. "You're not even going to apologise for turning me into a meal on two feet?"

Laughing lightly and grinning, it was clear that Bunny was anything but apologetic. " _That_ wasn't my fault, mate. I had no say in how you look," he teased, obviously intent on turning what Jack had said into something else entirely. "Now are you just gonna stand there lookin' like a dangled carrot or are you joinin' me?"

Sometimes even the Guardian of Fun wasn't sure which of them was worse. Jack smirked and walked over to the tub, gingerly putting one leg in and shivering visibly. Oh Moon this water was _hot_ , he didn't care what Aster said to him. Closing his eyes, he put his other leg in then was quickly pulled against his lover and into the Pooka's lap. "I should have asked you to get out because now I really am going to melt," Jack said, letting out a breath and noting how it misted in front of him.

"You're so dramatic sometimes," Aster said, leaning in to run his hot tongue over the winter spirit's skin. Jack was actually sweating by now and it was a bit uncomfortable but he didn't want to leave. The Pooka knew this and he was more than likely going to exploit it. Sometimes it was nice to watch as Aster slowly lost his carefully held control and unleashed it upon his mate. One hand pressed at the teen's back, nails digging slightly into his skin. "They should start handin' out awards to ya."

A giddy little laugh left Jack's throat, a moan tumbling shortly after as he shifted to roll his hips against the other's body. "You don't want to encourage me," he breathed out, his hands reaching up to gently grasp at the damp fur of Bunny's shoulders. This earned him a few small nips to his neck and one larger one that would undoubtedly leave a small bruise.

It was one hilarious quirk of their relationship. They could go from teasing to fucking in the blink of an eye and Jack had no idea why that was. There was just something about them that worked but it still amazed him each time it happened. He supposed that it was one way of getting him to shut up - more or less - but they still cared very deeply for one another. They weren't shy about that, either, a fact that the other Guardians had gotten used to over the years.

Bunny let out a small growl, his hips bucking upwards to let Jack feel the hard flesh that would soon be deep inside of him. The winter spirit reached behind and ran his lithe fingers over it, his other hand slipping down to rest on his lover's chest. As his fingers curled into the fur, he moved his hips and continued to let his hand stroke the Pooka's cock. He didn't even notice that Bunny had reached down to pull up a vial, his lust-hazed mind only registering it when it was pressed against the hand on his lover's chest.

Getting the hint rather quickly, he uncorked it and then shook his head with a soft laugh. "You're always prepared like you know that we're going to do this," Jack muttered, pouring the thick stuff onto his other hand. It was a lot thicker than what they usually used and he assumed it wouldn't just wash off with water. The cork was put back and Bunny took the bottle, dropping it off to the side to let Jack do what he needed to. Dipping his hand beneath the surface of the water again, he noticed that it really didn't wash away, allowing him to run his hand over his lover's erection, slicking it up carefully.

It was Bunny who decided it had been enough, his hands grabbing Jack's ass and then moving to position the winter spirit properly. Jack tipped his head back with a small, breathless moan as he felt Aster enter him. His toes curled and he grabbed onto his lover's chest fur tightly, pressing down himself when the hands left him.

"Don't give me that," Aster said, his voice low. He paused before he spoke further, his tongue lapping out a little over Jack's throat. The Pooka's tongue dragged upward, teasing at the winter spirit's chin before those teeth grazed over pale skin. "I'll bet you've got a bottle or tube of somethin' in your pocket right now. If I could be arsed to go look, I bet I'd find it."

Jack laughed softly, letting out another misted breath as Bunny twitched and he reminded him of the position he was in. Usually it was him who ended up having to be silenced but this time Jack took the opportunity, reaching up to thread his fingers through the soft fur of Aster's cheek. Pressing his lips against his lover's, he moaned into the contact as he was lifted with powerful arms and Aster began thrusting upward.

The water sloshed around him as Jack rolled his hips, breaking off the kiss and pressing his forehead against his lover's with a pleasured groan. It was still so hot and he was already panting, slipping his arms around the Pooka's neck and grasping at the fur of Bunny's back. "B-Bunny," he whined, fingers flexing in the soft pelt of his lover. He arched his back, feeling Bunny's muzzle press against his chest as he did.

Aster shifted, pushing upward and driving himself in deep as he changed their position slightly. The winter spirit's back was now pressed against the side of the tub, his legs hanging limply over Bunny's powerful legs. As much as he loved being so close to the other, Jack knew that this would be hard, fast and rough. He reached up with one hand to hold tightly to the edge of the wooden vessel, wiggling his hips which earned him a small growl from his lover. Bunny put his hands on Jack's hips, effectively stilling him as he prepared to start moving once more.

A loud cry was wrenched from Jack's throat as his legs tightened around Bunny's waist. That first thrust like this always got him, whether they were in water or not. His shoulders were pressed hard against the wall of the tub, the water only coming up to meet his chest even with how much it was moving now. The teen's back arched and he reached up with his free hand to grab tightly to Bunny's chest fur, tugging on it as he was thrust into again and again.

There wasn't any need to beg for it to be harder or any faster; Bunny knew exactly how he liked it by now. One of the Pooka's hands slid down to rest on Jack's ass, the claws on both of his hands pinching the winter spirit's skin just right. Whiskers tickled Jack's cheek as Aster leaned in quickly, his teeth finding the teen's shoulder and holding onto him tightly. Everything was just intoxicating, Jack's head swimming with the pleasure that rushed through his body. Even the heat was another thing his mind warped, filing it along with a bite or a nail piercing his skin.

Loud grunts and groans sounded close to Jack's ear, the winter spirit's own cries of ecstasy echoing against the stone walls. Both of his arms shifted to hold tight, fingers moving to pull hard at the fur on Bunny's back. His entire body tensed as he felt himself inch closer to his peak, trying to hold it off so he could enjoy how good this was just a little while longer.

It unfortunately wasn't to last forever, a near scream of Aster's name leaving him as he reached orgasm. The heated water that surrounded his cock only made it better, his legs trembling as his toes curled and he tightened his hold on Bunny's waist. Weary, shaky moans left him as it took a few more thrusts before the Pooka joined him, feeling that familiar sensation of being filled. He loved it, every second of it as he whimpered and moved his hips to coax more of the liquid heat out of his lover.

Bunny released his hold on Jack's shoulder then tipped backwards so that he was resting against the side of the tub again. The winter spirit moved his legs to stretch out slightly, angling his head so he could lay his chin on Aster's chest. He didn't know if he'd ever catch his breath while he was in the water like this but he was too caught up in the afterglow to care.

They stayed like that for a while, long enough for the oppressive heat of the water to ease slightly. Jack moved a hand to rest it on his lover's shoulder, fingers loosely sliding into damp fur. "We'll have to do this more often. Can't have you getting all those fleas again, you know," Jack said with a soft chuckle.

"The old 'prevention is protection' technique," Bunny muttered before he laughed lightly. One hand moved up to rest on the winter spirit's back, fingers gently kneading his skin. "Think I might agree with ya."

A sudden thought crossed Jack's mind and he tried unsuccessfully to stifle an amused snort. "That's _if_ I survive going to the Pole."

Irritated grumbling was the only response that Jack needed to that.


End file.
